The Girl by the Ocean
by GrimmoftheQueen
Summary: After being crushed by Lapis and being shooed away like a fly, Jasper had been spending time on the beach with nothing else to do and be alone with her thoughts. Just one night, she so happens to be by the rocky cliffs on the dangerous part of Beach City when she sees someone at the top. Rated M just in case for future chapters
1. The Girl on the Cliff

**_I have returned with another Jasper fanfic since she's my favorite. I'm super excited about the 1 hour special coming soon and I hope we get to see White Diamond since we heard and seen so much about the other three. Well, here's the Girl by the Sea!_**

It had been several nights since Jasper had tried begging Lapis to fuse back with her. Of course, the answer was no but honestly did she expect anything different? They had been fused for so long that she _missed_ Lapis. Like she couldn't live without her anymore… Why did she have to be cursed with this horrible want- _need._

Jasper hid in the water most of her time and only came out at night. Her long wild hair was drenched with salt water and some seaweed sticking out here and there. She had no way of returning to Homeworld and now she was stuck on that miserable planet just like Lapis had wanted… but they weren't together.

She looked up staring at the stars. It was so far away… but there was nothing she could do. Peridot was gone somewhere… unless she had already figured out how to make it back to Homeworld. Peridot was a lot smarter than she was so it was possible she was gone. There was no point in searching for the short green one.

Jasper laid back in the sand. _Pink Diamond._ She barely knew her own Diamond since she was barely made, then she was shattered shortly after. What was the point to lay in the sand? Stand in the ocean? She was better off being shattered than staying around any longer but she could never bring it upon herself to do it. She was a soldier and they didn't do such cowardly things.

The quartz soldier looked up at the rocky cliffs beside of her. The fall from it would hurt a good bit with all the sharp rock sticking out of the water. Jasper sat up watching the cliff. She saw some shadow standing at the top. She wondered if it was a human or a gem? More likely a human though.

Jasper laid back down and closed her eyes. Why should she care? It was a piece of worthless human trash. They were organic and lived meaningless lives. They were disposable… they became sick and rotted away. Peridot explained everything to her on the way here.

Jasper looked back up and the human was closer to the edge now. Jasper rubbed her face annoyed.

 _Stupid human._

Jasper got up and ran up the cliff. She wasn't as fast as that pearl or Lapis but fast enough to make the human stop in their tracks and turn around. _Lapis?_ It was female human with the same build as Lapis. Her chest was little bigger in comparison. Her skin was peach color and she had dark brown hair with green eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Jasper blinked.

"I… ah…"

"When people want to die, they want to be alone."

Jasper looked flustered.

"I-I well…"

The girl stared at her. She didn't look mad.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Are you a human soldier?" Jasper asked, trying to sound professional.

 _Why am I up here?_ She had thought to herself.

"No."

"Then why are you up here?"

"I need release from this mortal coil."

"You mean death."

The girl smiled, "Are you an angel or are you an alien?"

"For you, it would be alien. I do not know what an angel is."

The girl snorted and turned back around. She began walking forward when Jasper grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me… I have something important to do."

"Why end your life?" Jasper asked.

"Name?"

"Name?"

The girl smirked, "Your name."

"Jasper, quartz soldier."

"Ah. Like a gem stone huh?"

Jasper nodded.

"My name is Reese. My mother liked chocolate."

Jasper frowned, she had no idea what chocolate was.

"I lost my mother a long time ago. My dad is a hardass. I hate him. He always pushed me way too far. I am in my third year in college but why would I want to become a doctor? Why would I want to do anything like that when I have no desire to be around others or care for them? I've never even been with someone else.

"I want a life to do stuff here. I wanted to be a marine biologist. To him that was a stupid ass dream. Here I am… choosing to die on my terms alone and some place that I love. I think… I think that is true power over life. I have no one that I could hurt… I have no friends anyways."

Jasper scratched her head.

"That's a great answer."

Reese snorted and looked back to the ocean.

"In the end… we die alone. Isn't, that right?"

Jasper shook her head, "My comrades died in battle by me but never alone."

The girl smiled, "That sounds nice."

Jasper smacked her on the back of the head, "Don't be stupid."

"Unfortunately, I'm not."

Jasper wasn't sure what to say.

"Well, nice talk so be on your way."

"Fine. I don't care about some meat sack anyways."

Jasper turned away.

"Meat sack huh?" Reese whispered with a smile.

X

X

Jasper laid on the bottom of the sea for the rest of the night. She didn't want to watch someone throw themselves to their death. Peridot had explained they had organs and blood. Jasper was curiously to know what the inside of them looked like but not enough to stick around. She just closed her eyes. She just wanted time to herself.

X

X

The next night Jasper came out of the water shaking her mane of hair like a dog. She stretched and continued onto the beach to see that Reese was sitting there. She was still in the same outfit from the night before. She had dark circles around her eyes like she hadn't slept.

"Why are you here?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know… I was waiting for you I guess."

Jasper looked annoyed.

"Is it odd that a meat sack would wait for you?"

"More than odd."

"So… What are you?" Reese asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you care that I care?"

Jasper's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Tell me? You're bigger than every man on this planet and you're orange. Your nose is a weird shape."

"I don't like you."

Reese laughed.

"I don't like you either but I'm curious."

"You should be away from me. The rebels might be after me and you might get caught in the cross fire."

She blinked in surprise.

"There's more of you?"

"Yea."

"What are you then?"

"We are called Gems."

"A gem?"

Jasper nodded.

"We are planted into the crust of a host planet and we emerge the way our gems were made. Some are soldiers… Some are kindergartners… some do other special things. We have our higher ups, the Diamonds. We are dominating planets to expand our race but things have become a lot more difficult lately. Some gems don't even have power anymore."

"Are you after Earth then?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, if you pop out of the ground like daisies that means you grow from the minerals in the crusts of a planet. Gemstones are rocks after all."

"You're really smart. For a human being."

Reese snorted, "Please. You gave me enough information to make an educated guess."

"You remind of me of the little green runt I came in with."

"You came with someone else?"

Jasper nodded.

"We… we were after the rebel gems but things have become complicated. I'm stuck here. Piece of shit planet."

Reese placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder, "I am sorry about that."

Jasper gave her a nod.

"I'd be pissed too if I was stuck here without anything."

"Why are you still alive?" Jasper asked.

Reese frowned, "I… you made me curious."

"About?"

"What you are."

Jasper rolled her eyes.

"You want me to leave?" the human girl asked.

Jasper made a face and shook her head.

"Really?"

"You… you remind me of someone."

Reese's expression softened.

"I do?"

"I thought you were someone."

"Who?"

"Her name… is Lapis Lazuli."

Reese smiled, "That's a beautiful name. Did you love her?"

Jasper blushed, "No!"

Reese jumped at her the fierceness of her voice.

"Well… um what was she like?"

Jasper frowned.

"She didn't look it but she was powerful. She was dark in thought all the time. She is strong willed. You're shaped like she is. She was able to control the ocean."

Reese looked surprised, "Oh wow! She's so lucky."

Jasper snorted this time.

"Do you miss her?"

Jasper didn't say anything.

"You miss her."

"You're annoying."

"So, was she your girlfriend?"

"No… I don't know what that is."

"It's someone you care about a lot and want to be with always. They mean a lot to you and you care more about them than yourself."

"I don't know how to care about others."

Reese busted up laughing.

"You cared on the cliff that's why you stopped me."

"Shut up you fool."

Reese hugged her knees to her chest with a small smile on her lips.

"She… she hated me. I forced her against her will to fuse with me."

Reese looked confused.

"Fuse as in like mix together?"

"I guess."

"Or do you mean to combine to make something better?"

"Yea… there you go. Gems of the same type make a bigger gem of that type. When you mix different ones, a new gem is born… a fusion."

"Wow… That sounds pretty cool."

They sat in silence for an hour. It wasn't the uncomfortable type though. Without warning Reese, tipped over letting out a big snore. Her head fell onto Jasper's lap.

"Hey!" the orange gem yelled and Reese jumped up awake.

"My bad… I'm just so tired."

"Then you should go to your home. I don't know what tired is anyways."

Reese smiled and got up.

"Living things eat, sleep and reproduce. We need sleep to restore our energy."

"That's weird."

Reese nodded.

"It's a curse really."

Jasper smiled at her.

"I think I'll be ok. Um… will you be here tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't know. Why do you care? Don't you have three years of college to do?" Jasper asked a little confused.

The green eyed girl patted the soldier's shoulder and disappeared into the night.

Jasper smiled to herself. In a way, she was no different than she was. She was smart like Peridot but had that dark nature like Lapis. Maybe Earth wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. A Week Later

A week had passed by and Jasper found herself every day poking her head out of the ocean to see if Reese had showed back up.

She hadn't.

Jasper felt a little lonely honestly and she had hoped the human would show back up.

"This is stupid to be waiting."

Her mind shifted to Rose Quartz and the weird form she had taken. A squishy human. Half a gem.

She wondered… Could… could she fuse with a human? Her mind shifted back to Reese. It had to be impossible anyways.

 _Stupid._

The Rose Quartz had said that she wasn't the same Rose Quartz? That she was a son now?

 _I don't understand any of that._

Jasper laid on the ocean floor watching the water become brighter. She felt comfort in the water and seeing the fish swim around. She closed her eyes and decided to rest some. She had forever now and nothing to do so why not sleep?

It felt as soon as she closed her eyes, she felt peace.

X

X

Jasper woke with a start. She wasn't bumped by some fish or even a shark. She as staring into the eyes of a human being. They waved at her. Even though Jasper didn't know what they were wearing they were wearing scuba gear. Jasper stared for a few minutes long and realized the eyes were green and Reese had found her.

Reese waved to her and pointed up.

Jasper caught the idea and they swam to the surface together. Jasper brushed her wet hair out of her face to see Reese removing something from her mouth. Neither one said anything but small smiles appeared on their lips. They were happy to see each other. Reese nodded towards shore so they headed that way.

"What is that?" Jasper asked.

"Called scuba gear. It helps humans go under water. Since we can't breathe, we wear a suit and have an oxygen tank."

"Oh."

Reese smiled, "I had to think about lately. I'm sorry for not returning."

Jasper's cheeks turned dark red and she looked away.

"I didn't notice."

Reese let out a laugh. It wasn't her dark humor laugh, it was a light laugh. It made Jasper more embarrassed than she was.

"What did you do being gone so long?" Jasper asked.

The human girl grinned.

"I guess I decided to rethink some things…"

"Ending your life?"

Reese nodded with a cocky grin, "If some alien chick decided to care about talking me out of it, there must be something special about me."

Jasper stared at her blankly.

"I'm twenty-one. I think now is the time to do what I want. My dad was super pissed and disowned me. I guess that was the best feeling in the world."

"Disown?"

"He didn't want me anymore."

Jasper looked lost.

"When a man and a woman get together, they mate and reproduce creating another human being. Oddly enough most come out boy or girl sometimes both. It's a long story for another day. Usually the child born from the woman is loved by the parents that created it. They love it and help it grow.

"Well, my dad is angry because I didn't want what he wanted. I'm ok with him wanting certain things for me and I am an adult or a grown human. I may not know everything but I want to experience everything. So… I am broke and without a home. He cut off all the money from me. I do have my mom's money. It's a good bit for maybe ten years?"

Jasper looked angry, "How can you throw away something that's part of you?!"

Reese looked surprised by her reaction, "People do it all the time. Even animals."

Jasper scratched her head and didn't say anything.

"Well, you sleep in the ocean? Do you guys live forever?" she asked scooting closer to Jasper.

"Yea. We can die. It's called shattering."

"Shattering?"

"Our gems crack and shatter into shards. From what I know it's impossible to be fixed after that."

"I bet it was hard I bet. Seeing battle?"

"It was but it was what we were made to do so how can I fight that?"

Reese unzipped her suit and pulled it of revealing an orange bathing suit.

"Because you can. I fought what one of my creators thought I was made for… why can't you?"

"I never thought of it that way."

"Well, you kind of are now? You aren't destroying people or cities."

"I guess that's true."

Reese smiled and laid back on the sand.

"What are you going to do now?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing."

Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding me?"

"As being of this planet we can do whatever we want. I choose to be a bum."

"Don't you have to eat or something? I've noticed that a lot lately with the sea creatures called fish."

"Very observant…"

"Thanks."

"Soooo, what are you going to do now?" Reese asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you waiting for Lapis Lazuli to come back?" the green-eyed girl asked.

Jasper twitched a little.

"I don't know what I'm waiting for."

Reese sat up and grabbed Jasper's large hand then squeezed it.

"Tell me what happened."

Jasper pulled her hand away and hung her head.

"I can't."

X

X

"Stupid!" she screamed throwing the orb.

It landed on the other side of the dark room.

Peridot was angry; beyond angry, she was _furious._ She couldn't believe they were stranded on some stupid planet now. She had no idea where Jasper was at and it didn't matter anymore. They would never make it out of this miserable planet and the planet was going to be destroyed.

Her robonoids just sat in the corner waiting on her command.

"ARGH!" she yelled pulling at her yellow hair.

She had tried repairing the galaxy warp a few times already and it was destroyed the second time.

"We… we were supposed to retrieve that stupid Rose Quartz. We were supposed to ensure the Cluster destroyed the Earth… Here I am stuck. Most of my trip was with Jasper and that didn't make this any better. I'm going to die alone."

The robonoids just stood there waiting for any direction from Peridot but they weren't going to get any. She was in the middle of a mental break down.

Who knew how much longer she would be able to escape the Crystal Gems…

X

X

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked as Reese stood up.

"I have to return the suit to the ocean front store. Then I'll get something to eat."

Reese began walking away when Jasper got up to go after her. The quartz soldier had no idea why she was following her but she didn't want to be by herself. Reese was the best thing for her at the moment, otherwise she would lose her mind. She had despised everything in her life until now.

"You're actually gonna be around other people?"

"I…" Jasper stopped in her tracks.

"You don't have to answer. I don't mind if you come with."

Jasper and Reese walked all the way to a small well put together shack. It was a lavender color with white trim and fish painted on the front. Jasper touched the paintings since it looked so life like. Reese walked back out and smiled at Jasper.

"Nice fish huh?"

Jasper jumped and nodded.

"Well, I have to eat and get an apartment. Do you want me to take you back to your stop?"

"No, I'll…uh… come with."

Reese hooked her arm around Jasper's and they walked into the main part of town.

Amethyst was a hundred feet away from them. She dumped her ice cream cone on the ground in shock. It had been a long time since they had seen or heard anything from Jasper and here she was hanging out with some human girl walking into town. It wasn't like Jasper looked like she was going to destroy the whole town… She looked like she as enjoying herself.

"Holy crap… I don't know what to say about… that."

She picked up her half melted ice cream and ate it anyways.

She had to tell them what she just saw.

X

X

"She was with a human?!" Pearl screeched, "WAS SHE HOLDING HER AGAINST HER WILL?!"

Amethyst rolled her eyes, "If that was the case, I would have done something Pearl."

"I wonder why she would be with someone like that?" Garnet said sitting on the couch.

"Is she going to use her?" Pearl asked looking more panicked by the minute.

"We can just watch her from afar. Make sure she's not doing anything."

"How are we going to do that without her seeing us?" Amethyst asked.

"Well… Amethyst you could shapeshift and watch them," Garnet said.

The purple gem shrugged in response and grabbed a bag of chaaaaps.

"Hey guys!" Steven yelled walking into the house.

"Hello Steven. Have you seen anything interesting today?" Garnet asked.

Steven thought about it for a few minutes, "No. Nothing I can think of. Why what's up?"

The three gems looked at each other for a few seconds unsure whether to tell him or not.

"I saw Jasper with a human girl today."

Steven frowned, "Is everything ok?"

"Yea… We weren't sure what her motive is though."

"You think maybe she changed?" Steven asked.

"We aren't sure, but we have to find Peridot. She's still out there."

Steven looked at the screen door.

"Lapis hasn't been to talkative lately. It seems she's still depressed."

"Life here must be complicated for her," Garnet said with a smile, "Give her time."

"You think I should ask her for a sleep over?" Steven asked.

"Yea that sounds like a great idea," the fusion said placing a hand on Steven's head.

X

X

"What's that?" Jasper asked looking disgusted by the cheeseburger, fries and pop.

"Food. Living things get energy from food. I wish I didn't have to eat but humans have too."

"It looks gross."

Reese grinned, "Really?"

"Is that amusing to you?" the orange quartz asked.

"It is," she said taking a bite.

"What is an apartment?"

"A small space for one or two people sometimes four depending on the situation. It's a place to live in. There's houses, trailer, condos, RVs and studios. I'm sure there's more different ones but those are a few."

"You have to pay for all that? I find it odd that you pay with paper to get things."

Reese smirked, "It sounds stupid when you say it."

Jasper gave her a grin, "I'm glad you see it that way; it is stupid."

They both started laughing.

"Well do you… do you wanna help me look?" she asked.

"I-I… sure I have nothing else better to do," Jasper said her face turning red.


	3. Something Odd

**_Thanks ! I'm glad you find it very interesting lol_**

 ** _Oh, in this story, Lapis and Jasper were separated and they hadn't caught Peridot yet. So the Cluster wasn't bubbled yet._**

Jasper waited outside of the small apartment building. Apparently, she made the realtor feel nervous because of her size and her resting bitch face as Reese called it. The lady had told Reese she had gotten lucky because there were only five apartments left and a lot of college kids liked being by the beach. The lady walked out and gave Jasper a scared look before she hurried for the stairs.

"You ok?" Reese asked seeing the look on her face.

"I am fine. I still don't understand why that human was here for?"

"She had to be. It's part of her job. I put you on the lease just in case you wanted a place to stay."

Jasper looked lost.

"It means this is your home too along with your ocean floor."

"Oh."

 _That's… really nice._

"Are you ok with that?" the human girl asked.

"Sure. Why are you being nice?"

Reese looked like she didn't understand the question.

"How are you sure I'm not here to destroy your planet?"

Reese snorted and started laughing.

"Ok look. You are the very serious type with a soft side. If you were really after me or this planet in general, not saying that you weren't before but you would have started asking me strange unusual question. Instead, I have peaked your interest with just common things that have nothing to do with destroying this planet. As an educated guess, you haven't even attempted to go anywhere else besides, the cliff, shore and ocean."

Jasper turned red and pouted looking away.

"Do… do you still want to destroy the planet?" Reese asked softly.

"No."

Reese rubbed her arm shyly.

"If you want… I can make you some cake?"

"What is cake?" Jasper asked.

Reese grinned, "I really having you around."

X

X

Amethyst sat in the tree as a purple bird watching as the unusual duo walked into the apartment building. Amethyst became anxious knowing that the girl was going to make cake and she couldn't have any. Maybe Pearl could make some cake later? She waited another hour and they came back out again.

They were smiling and laughing.

 _I wonder what they are going to do now?_

She watched as the two walked until they reached the shore. They just sat in the sand really, really close to each other. Amethyst thought it was really weird that Jasper would suddenly be ok with humans and the planet Earth. They didn't make any move for a long while. Amethyst couldn't hear much of anything but some laughing and some loud talking.

She was getting bored. Amethyst actually started to fall asleep.

Amethyst jerked awake when she felt the Earth tremor. Jasper had jumped up picking the human up in her arms like a baby. Panic spread across her face like something horrible had happened. The human girl grabbed her face and talked her down until she was calm. Amethyst decided to fly back home. It was odd… they never had earthquakes before from what she could remember.

X

X

Reese and Jasper were sitting on her living room floor. Jasper was finishing off the rest of the cake but she started to look sick.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know… I never ate anything before…"

"Do… do you have a digestive tract?" Reese asked.

"No?" Jasper answered unsure.

"Can you do anything special… you know like shapeshift parts?"

"I can shapeshift."

Reese pulled out a phone and started tapping on it.

"Ok look here," she said, "Living things have a lot of systems that run in our body. One is the digestive tract. When we eat it, passes down the throat into the stomach. We digest it and it passes through our intestines and out of our body. We have what many people call a butt hole or anus."

Jasper looked absolutely horrified.

"Well… do you wanna try making one? I can show you how to use the restroom…"

They became quiet.

"This is stupid…" Jasper said.

"You're the one who likes cake. Can you take your clothes off?"

Jasper stared at her. Reese's face was red now.

"I can phase them off."

Without warning Jasper did leaving her naked in front of Reese.

"Um… um… come with me…"

They walked to the bathroom.

"Sit there and make your digestive tract. You'll know when you have to go. When you're done, you can wipe using this…"

Reese started to leave but Jasper grabbed her arm, "Wait! What if I need you?!" she asked looking a little scared.

"I'll shut the door and I'll sit outside. If you need me just say help ok?"

Jasper nodded unsurely and Reese closed the door.

 _Oh my god… The things I'm doing now._

X

X

Reese sat outside the door for thirty minutes. She was starting to nod off when the bathroom door opened up. Jasper walked out with a piece of toilet paper on her foot. She just stared at the orange amazon in confusion but she looked down at her and smiled.

"I did it. That… was interesting but I still love the cake and will continue to eat it," Jasper said looking proud like she solved world hunger.

Reese busted up laughing because of the proud look on her alien companion's face.

"What's so damn funny?"

"I haven't laughed a lot in a long time. Thank you."

Jasper stared at her funny.

"So… are you going to change back or pick out new things to wear?"

"New?"

"Well, we can look at fashion things online or you can go back to your normal stuff and we can check out the stores tomorrow."

"Ok. I'm going to go back to the ocean now."

Jasper phased her clothes back on.

"You don't wanna spend the night here?" Reese asked looking hopeful.

"Well…"

"I promise you it's ok. I'll show you the bed."

X

X

Jasper sat in the middle of the king-sized bed. It was nice and soft. It felt like she was sitting on clouds or something similar to that. Reese explained that some of the stuff she had at the moment was all what her father allowed her to take. Jasper laid down and pulled the large white comforter over her body.

"I take it you like the bed…" the human girl said with a small smile on her face.

"Even though your body functions are gross… I enjoy this like the cake."

Reese giggled and climbed in beside of her.

"You really like the color white?" Jasper asked.

"I never cared much for the color. I guess I just saw the world as black and white."

Jasper stared, "You cannot see color?"

"It's a metaphor."

"Oh."

"What made you see the world as black and white metaphor?"

Reese grinned, "My life was always boring. Until you came into it."

Jasper scratched her head, "Is that good?"

"Well, have you ever thought bad of things until someone showed you otherwise?"

 _Lapis. Fusion._

Jasper nodded.

"It's the same thing but in a good, nice way."

"Oh, ok."

"Well, are you tired?"

Jasper made a face like she had to think about it.

"I am tired. Human things are exhausting."

Reese patted the pillow beside of her, "Go ahead and sleep then. I'm tired too. The furniture truck should be here around ten in the morning."

Jasper frowned.

"They have more things to fill the empty space in here."

"Why was the lady staring at me?" Jasper asked, "I said nothing to her."

Reese's face heated up, "Why does that bother you?" she asked with an embarrassed look.

"I don't know. Why is your face turning colors?"

"Well… she thought… I… we… We were dating. She thought maybe you didn't want me talking to other females."

Jasper stared at her, "Dating?"

"Um, it's a relationship that you start with someone you like. That you care about and can't be without."

Jasper tapped her chin.

"It must be like the fusion."

"Huh?"

"There was this fusion… I think Garnet? That they stayed together all the time… then I fused with Lapis but I don't think it was the same."

"Well, since I don't know what happened with you and Lapis. Or with Garnet, it's hard to say. There is a good way of caring and a bad way though. From what I heard."

Jasper said nothing.

"Well, let's sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Jasper closed her eyes slightly and watched as Reese fell asleep first. She had a light snore but it wasn't disturbing in any way. Jasper watched her laying there peacefully. Maybe because she never watched anyone else do it, but it was quite interesting. Her breathing was shallow but not in a bad way.

Jasper wished she could have some peace like that.

But didn't she have that with her now? Jasper closed her eyes with a smile.

X

X

Jasper woke up smelling something odd. It smelled kind of good. Almost like cake? She jumped up and opened the bedroom door then walked down the hall. Reese was wearing a long white shirt, sitting on a barstool and drinking from a large, pink steel cup. Jasper looked around seeing that there were things in the apartment now.

"What happened?" the orange soldier asked.

"It's after twelve. I didn't get up until eleven but they had everything on the balcony outside so I brought everything in. I just finished ten minutes ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Jasper asked looking offended.

"You looked like you were really enjoying the bed so I left you alone. I might be small and thin but I am a lot stronger than you think."

 _So was Lapis…_

"Give me an hour and we can go out. If that's ok?" Reese asked with a tired smile.

"Ok. I smell cake?"

Reese was in a middle of sipping her coffee and she started choking on it. She was choking and laughing.

"Are you ok?!" Jasper asked alarmed.

"I'm fine! No, no… no cake. This is hazelnut coffee. You're supposed to put it on ice but I prefer it hot. Wanna taste it?" Reese asked holding out the cup.

Jasper took the metal cup and smelled the liquid. It did smell like cake or if they didn't have cake like that, they should. She took a sip and was surprised it was little hot but it was good.

"This is also delicious!" Jasper said looking surprised.

"You might wanna go to the bathroom."

Jasper nodded and hurried up.

She returned to the living room looking around. Reese had turned on the big black rectangle. Jasper sat in front of it, amazed she was seeing so many humans at once. Most were talking. Some crying or yelling. Some of it was short videos. Reese grinned as she went back to the bathroom and used the shower.

Jasper ripped her eyes away from the TV when Reese walked into the living room. She had on light blue eyeshadow and a blue tube top to match it. She had on jean capris and wore white flip flops. Jasper couldn't but stare at her; she knew humans changed a lot but she looked nice in her new clothes. Jasper noticed Reese's cheek were turning pink.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, "Do I look weird?"

Jasper shook her head silently.

"Well are you ready to go?" the human girl asked and Jasper nodded.

Reese locked up the apartment and they headed into the busiest part of Beach City. Jasper's eyes darted everywhere, looking at the places and looking at the people. At first, a lot of them looked the same, but now she could see they all looked different. Jasper felt a little envy because gems looked almost all the same except their gem placements.

"Let's go in here first," Reese said pointing at the beach shop.

Jasper shrugged and they walked in.

Poor Jasper almost hit her head on the ceiling but she paid no mind unlike the man the behind the register. He just stared at her in amazement since she was so big. Jasper followed Reese to the men's clothes. Jasper watched as she picked a pair of light blue jean shorts that looked like they were ripped at the bottom. Then she grabbed a yellow tank top that had an orange sun on the front.

"I'm sorry I have to come to this section but women usually aren't that big… No offense."

"I was made to be big and I wasn't made for Earth life so it's understandable."

Reese smiled.

"Go in there and try them on."

"Ok."

X

X

Amethyst stared through the window as a seagull this time. She had no idea how to feel about Jasper trying on human clothes. Was it all an act or was she really friends with the girl after all. The girl turned around and Amethyst swore she looked directly at her but she turned back around. She felt relieved that she looked away.

Amethyst had no idea the green-eyed girl was so smart.

Jasper came out of the fitting room wearing the clothes the girl had picked out. Amethyst had to admit she looked really good. A small smile came across her beak making her look weird but this is what everyone at the beach house wanted for her. They just wanted Jasper to be ok with living here.

They still hadn't found Peridot but they were getting closer. They just needed to look through the whole kindergarten for her.

The girl picked out some more clothes for Jasper to wear and Jasper didn't look like she was even slightly bothered by the task. The human girl paid for everything and they walked out.

"That was more exciting than I thought. When do I wear these things that you paid for with paper?"

Reese gave her a sheepish grin, "I wish you wouldn't call it paper. Makes me feel stupid that I'm even human."

Jasper started laughing and slapped her back making her fall forward into the sand on her knees.

"I'm sorry!" Jasper yelled and Reese forced a grin.

"It's ok… You're really strong it turns out. I'm not surprised."

Jasper picked her up and started to carry her in one arm while she held the bags in the other.

"Aren't I heavy?" Reese asked.

"No."

Reese laid her head back and relaxed.

"Do… do you think it's weird I like being around you?" Jasper whispered.

The green-eyed girl looked up at her, "I find it weird you even like me when no one else does."

Jasper smiled, "I like being around you."

Reese's heart thumped hard making her blush.

"I have never had someone tell me that before… You really do?"

Jasper nodded with her face turning red.

"That makes me feel good."

It made Jasper feel good too.


	4. Attack on the Beach

Reese sat on the barstool watching Jasper eat a German chocolate cake with peanut frosting. Her mind wandered back to when Jasper told her she liked being around her. She had no idea how to feel about it but it… did something to her. Something she couldn't explain.

She had never been in love with anyone or even slightly attracted to anyone in her life. Her nose was always in a book or Googling something. She never paid much mind to other people but whenever she was able to go out to the beach all her problems melted away. Everything she hated or even worried about were gone just hearing the ocean waves.

It had been almost two weeks since that night she stood on the cliff. She wasn't even the least bit upset that she was going to throw herself off into the rocky bottom. Even if she had lived through that, she hoped she would die by drowning. It would have been the only feeling she would had felt in years.

Until Jasper showed up.

At first, she was wanted to piss her off so she would leave her alone. The way she became flustered trying to talk to her. Then something sparked her interest about her. She wasn't sure if it was because she was an alien or the fact Jasper wasn't a social being and she had tried talking her out of it. Something was there.

Maybe because Jasper didn't think she was a bitch right out of the gate?

 _Ding!_

Reese turned around and opened the microwave as Jasper went to the bathroom. She pulled the plastic off.

 _What is wrong with me? I quit everything to live in an apartment… With Jasper? Am I dense?_

She stared at her TV dinner.

 _What happened to me on the cliff? I am not the same person from two weeks ago. I hated myself so much. Here I am baking cakes for an orange alien who could beat the crap out of every man on the planet… What about that purple bird?_

She dropped her fork. It had changed shape but… it was the same bird. Was it another gem? Just like Jasper but it was purple? Was it an amethyst or some other purple gem? She got up and ran through the kitchen into the living room just to the beginning of the hallway. She rammed her nose into Jasper's big chest.

"Ah! Shit!" Reese cried out.

Blood started to run from her nose.

"Are you dying?!" Jasper yelled her face paling to yellow.

"No! It'll take more than that to kill me!" Reese hissed.

"What do you want me to do! I don't understand this protocol!" Jasper cried, worried over her companion.

"Go grab me a towel from the bathroom…"

Jasper marched quickly to the bathroom and returned with a white towel. Reese held it up to her face staring at Jasper. The quartz soldier was trying to remain calm but it looked like she was about to cry. Reese took one of her hands and stroked Jasper's cheek softly.

"I'm fine… I wanted to tell you something… but I should've watched where I was going…"

Jasper placed a hand over hers and Reese's heart started pounding in her chest like it might break through her ribcage. _What is wrong with me?_

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jasper asked with a concerned voice.

"I'm fine… I have a question…"

"Ok…"

"About other gems… Are there some that live here?"

"Yea. A group of rebels from about five thousand to six thousand years ago."

Reese's eyes widened in surprise.

"You… you… you're that old?" she whispered and Jasper nodded.

"Wow."

Jasper chuckled.

"Why do you ask?"

Reese removed the towel and looked at the blood on the towel.

"What were they?"

"Well… One is a pearl, one is a fusion, one is an amethyst and another… has the rose quartz gem but doesn't really look like one."

"Are… you guys enemies?" she asked.

"Well, they may consider me one since I tried to take the squishy rose quartz away. Why?"

Reese grabbed Jasper's hand, "Because I saw the amethyst the last two days… As a purple bird."

X

X

It had been another week. They lived together a little over a week. Even though Jasper had the urge to go back to the ocean constantly, she couldn't rip herself from Reese. She enjoyed the coffee and cake she made every day for her.

They went every day to the beach, while Jasper wore her new clothes. Jasper did however watch for Amethyst. Sure enough, she was watching. Reese had a good eye for noticing things and it wasn't just because Amethyst was purple.

They could feel her watching.

Jasper wasn't annoyed by it though. She honestly didn't blame them but she was embarrassed that she was tamed by a human being like they were. For some reason there was something about the green eyed human that made her want to be around her. She was different even though Jasper never interacted with anyone else much.

"What are you thinking about?"

Jasper looked at Reese.

"Just... My time here."

Reese smiled and sipped her coffee.

"What?"

"Do you like being here?"

Jasper blushed, "I do. I don't think I could back to Homeworld... They don't have cake."

Reese busted up laughing, "I have you Earth spoiled. What would they think of you now?"

Jasper gave her a dirty look, "I don't wanna think about that..."

Reese sat down her cup.

"What would they do Jasper?" she asked in a low tone.

"They would shatter me..."

Reese finished off her coffee.

"As long as you are here with me, I won't let anything happen to you."

"You're human."

"I don't care."

They just stared at each other for a few minutes in silence.

"You honestly think you can do something?"

"Yes."

Jasper sighed, "The human race is so stubborn."

"We are."

They smiled at each other.

"Well... I'm tired. Are you ready for bed?" Reese asked feeling embarrassed.

"Yes! Some of things you humans do is actually really nice."

Reese laid in bed while Jasper changed into her pajamas that they had picked out. Even though the pajamas were bright green with yellow rubber duckies, it fit Jasper well. Reese was on her normal white shirt. She didn't like too much color for herself unlike she did for Jasper.

"Can you help me? I think my fingers are too big for the buttons."

Reese looked up and saw her shirt was wide open. She looked away turning pink. Even though Jasper didn't have nipples, she still had the shape of breasts on her chest.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked looking concerned, "Are you infected with something?"

Reese cracked a smile.

"Even though you don't have to same body parts as me, I feel embarrassed to see you like that."

Jasper frowned, "Why?"

"I guess for humans you don't show your body off unless you're with someone you love but you would never know that unless I told you, like I did right now."

Jasper frowned, "Well do you want to see?"

Reese's face turned dark red, "Do what?"

"I do not mind you looking and like you said we don't have the same body parts... Are you curious?"

Reese had her face under the white sheet but nodded anyways.

"Why is shameful for you to look?" Jasper asked pulling the sheet from her face.

"Well, you wouldn't think so with humans being born naked but that's how people are anymore. I guess I'm used to it..."

Jasper rolled her eyes and pulled off everything to well she was naked in front Reese who was more flustered than she was before.

"Ah..."

"Go ahead," Jasper said pulling her up to her feet.

Reese bit her lip and looked at her body. She had a Barbie doll like body. She looked more menacing unclothed: her body was covered in muscles. She looked absolutely perfect.

"You... Look perfect."

Jasper turned bright red. Since she had come out of the Beta Kindergarten, she expected to be flawed and unusable. That wasn't the case though and now she had some puny human judging her by appearance. Why would she think she was perfect?

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, you are. You're amazing looking and your personality matches it."

"By human definition?"

"By mine. Even the prettiest and most perfect humans are nice looking but they are ugly and mean. You look rough, your personality is too. You look how are if that makes sense."

Jasper smiled.

"What do you look like?" Jasper asked looking at her curiously.

Reese blushed and covered her face.

"What?"

"Can you give me some time to be OK with it?"

"I don't care, are you deformed?" the quartz soldier asked.

"N-no."

Jasper pulled her pajamas back on and sat on the bed with Reese.

"I always wanted to show the person I love... Know what I mean?"

"So, it's like fusing with someone special?"

Reese, "Yea."

Jasper scratched her head and leaned in closer to her.

"What makes me, me- is my gem."

Reese went cross eyed for a second trying to adjust to Jasper's closeness.

"It's cute."

Jasper jerked back giving her an unbelievable look.

"Excuse me?!"

Reese grinned, "Is that all it takes to embarrass the great Jasper?" she teased.

"Shut up!"

Reese laid back on the head her head falling onto the pillow.

"Are you tired?" the orange gem asked.

Reese nodded.

"Are you OK?"

Reese nodded with a small smile spreading across her lips.

"I'm fine."

Jasper laid down beside of her and crawled under the blanket. Reese was already asleep for the night. Jasper smiled and closed her eyes.

X

X

The next morning Jasper woke up to the smell of something different. There was still the smell of coffee and something else. Jasper climbed out of bed and opened the bedroom door. She walked down the hall and peeked into the kitchen to see Reese with her hair wrapped up in a towel making the orange gem frown.

"What's wrong?"

"What's that on your head?"

Reese grinned, "It's a towel. I just took a shower. Wanna try a muffin?"

"What is a muffin?" Jasper asked.

"It's like a cake but not as sweet. It's blueberry. I can make strawberry tomorrow."

Reese sat the plate in front of Jasper. The blueberry muffin had butter on top, melting. Jasper picked it feeling it was warm just out of the oven. She pulled the paper off and popped it into her mouth. It wasn't as sweet as cake but it definitely tasted as good. Jasper's eyes lit up with delight.

"Do you like it?" Reese asked.

"Yes!" Jasper said grabbing the plate of eleven muffins.

The green-eyed girl grinned and picked up her coffee cup.

"I made twenty-four of them so enjoy as much as you want."

Jasper set down two muffins in front of Reese.

"Eat a few. Aren't you hungry?"

She looked surprised, "I made them for you."

"I know but I wanna share since you make things for me all the time. I appreciate what you do."

Reese almost dropped her cup.

"Wow, thanks..."

"Are you OK? Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no... I gotta finish my hair. Be right back," she said with a smile.

 _Is she upset because of last night?_

Reese dried her hair with a blow dryer. She finished and looked into the mirror. In a way, she barely recognized herself. What was wrong with the way Jasper said the things she did? She was only being nice...

Knock, knock

Reese jumped and turned around to see Jasper standing there.

"Did I do something wrong?" the quartz soldier asked.

"No... I just don't know what's wrong with myself..."

"What's wrong?"

"I... I can't talk about it right now. Give me some time OK?"

Jasper placed a large hand on her shoulder, "That's fine."

X

X

This time Reese took Jasper to the pier for fishing. Jasper was actually really patient. She sat there staring into the water motionless. Reese sat beside of her watching as the waves hit the pier softly. It was a cool day surprisingly but it was still nice.

After twenty minutes, Jasper pulled out her first fish. It wasn't too big to keep but she looked proud.

"What do you do with it?" she asked watching it flop around.

"You can let it go. Let is swim and keep fishing."

"How odd."

Reese giggled, "This is considered a sport."

"Sport?"

"A physical activity. Usually involves skill and you compete against someone else. Some people use fishing to relax."

"I can see why."

"You really love the ocean... Don't you?"

Jasper stiffened up.

"I didn't have a choice."

Reese laid her head on her shoulder, "What happened?"

"We were fused in the ocean for so long. She's dainty but strong. I saw the inside of her mind and memories... She was... terrifying but I don't think that even comes close to her. I'm not in love with her but when you fuse... You mix yourself with someone."

Jasper's eyes watered up a little.

"That seems hard... What is your name together? Do you stand for something?"

"We were Malachite. The power from her was... Addicting. I didn't care she tricked me... I cared more for the power. She kept me so long... I feel angry at myself for being dependent on her."

Reese reeled in her string and set it the side then she took Jasper's rod and did the same.

"Do you know of what Malachite is?" Reese asked.

Jasper shook her head silently.

"Here on Earth, it's poisonous to people."

Jasper frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Maybe some fusions are worse not because of power but because of what they make. Maybe because malachite is poisonous and that makes the fusion poisonous?"

"I never thought of it that way."

"You said you felt addicted... But you hated the way you felt dependent but you loved it anyways and didn't care what she did, as long as you had it. Maybe together, the two of you are toxic. I think you both knew but didn't care?"

"Could be..."

"There's nothing wrong with it."

Jasper looked at Reese funny, "How is that so?"

"We all do something that makes us feel good or takes the pain away even if it's temporary. It's what shows that even at times we are strong and resilient... That we are weak and fragile. That's what makes us perfect."

Jasper looked down at her hands.

"That is what makes us who we are. We are perfectly flawed."

"That's not how it is on Homeworld."

"That's where they're wrong."

Jasper glanced at her with an uneasy look.

"Everything is flawed. That's the beauty of it. Even your Diamonds are flawed."

Jasper opened her mouth to speak but something hit the pier cracking the wood. Jasper stood up and the thing hit the pier again. The pier began falling apart. Just as she went to grab Reese's hand, Reese fell into the water as the pier collapsed.

Odd enough, she didn't scream in panic. Something came jumping out and it looked like a dragon with shards glued to its body. It snatched Jasper with its jaws and went back under water. Reese popped back out of the water.

"Jasper!"

She was nowhere to be found.

"JASPER! JASPER!"

She crawled onto the beach with the waves crashing against her.

"JASPER!"

The ground began to shake violently.

"What the hell?" Reese whispered and looked behind her.

The dragon like creature came shooting out of the water with Jasper trying to stop its jaws closing on her. Reese's green eyes widened in fear as she sat there in fear and disbelief. It looked nothing more than a monster attacking mindlessly. Her eyes darted watching the dragon flail on the beach fighting Jasper.

Reese bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. _What should I do? What should I do to help her? I don't want her to get hurt!_ Reese looked around and saw a sharp piece of wood from the destroyed pier. She scrambled and headed for the piece of wood. It had a few nails sticking out of it making it an even better weapon in her eyes.

Reese grabbed picked it up and stood up. Her eyes drifted to the side to see four figures running at her. Reese squinted to see one was red, another purple- who had to be the one who was following them, a white tall one and a small boy. Reese turned her back to them and headed straight for the gem monster. She had doubt that she would succeed in fighting the monster until it snapped its jaw shut.

"JASPER!"

Reese thrust the piece of wood into the gem creature's body. It screeched in pain and whipped around to stare at her with angry red eyes. Reese glared fiercely back and shoved the wood in deeper. It whipped the end of its tail and cut up her left arm pretty good. She grinded her teeth in pain but she didn't scream.

"Girl get away from there!" someone called but she ignored the voice.

She got up and found another piece of wood, deciding to try again. The red person grabbed her arm and she shot her a dirty look. The red gem looked stoic but it didn't throw Reese's determination off. Reese jerked her arm away from her and headed for the gem monster again.

"Garnet stop her! She's get hurt!" screamed a shrill voice.

The gem monster came at her again. Reese felt her heart stop in her chest but her body moved on its own anyways. She thrust the piece of wood through the forehead of the gem dragon and it exploded into a sparkly cloud. Jasper hit the ground hard blinking stupidly.

Reese dropped to her knees and started crying like a child who scrapped their knee.

"Reese! Reese, are you ok?!" Jasper asked grabbing her shoulders.

She looked down to see blood dried up on her left arm.

"You're hurt!"

"I don't care about that!" the green-eyed human cried, "I was so scared I had lost you!"

Jasper looked shocked, almost defeated.

"Jasper?"

The couple turned to see the Crystal Gems standing there with shocked looks on their faces. Reese jumped in front of her with means to protect Jasper.

"Leave her alone! She didn't do anything wrong!" Reese yelled, "If you wanna fight then fight me!"

"We don't wanna fight. I had a vision and we came to make sure to keep Beach City safe."

Reese's eyes landed on Amethyst.

"You've been following us," she said and Amethyst looked away.

"We had to make sure Jasper-

"She hasn't done anything wrong!"

The boy looked at Jasper then at Reese.

"I'm glad you changed a lot since when we last saw you."

"Rose," the quartz soldier growled.

"No, I'm Steven. Rose was my mom."

Reese turned to Jasper, "Let's go home," she said holding out her hand with a smile.

"I highly doubt you can take her back there anyways since you're organic," said a bored voice.


	5. Human Feelings

Reese grabbed Jasper's arm to see a green gem standing there. She was a little shorter than her but her torso looked small for her height. Her fingers floated around and she had a yellowish green visor on her face. Jasper picked Reese up in her arms as a means to protect her.

"Quit playing with these pathetic life forms and let's get out of here. This planet will explode soon."

Reese stared at Jasper and Jasper's face fell into disbelief. She had been so busy with Reese... That she had forgotten about the Cluster.

"Jasper what is she talking about?" the girl asked.

"I honestly forgot about the Cluster I am sorry Reese."

She frowned at her.

"What do you mean the planet is going to be destroyed?!" Garnet yelled.

"There is the Cluster. It will form and destroy this place making it a new home for us."

Everyone stared at Peridot like she had three heads.

"I refuse to go, Peridot."

The green gem glared at her, "Why do you care about her so much, hmm?"

"Because I do."

Reese climbed out of Jasper's tones arms and stood in front of her.

"If you want to fight, fight me."

Peridot was dumbfounded.

"You're kidding me."

Reese glared at her.

"Fine you wanna be stupid-

Jasper pushed her out of the way and grabbed one of the green gem's limb enhancers. Peridot screeched something at her but the quartz soldier ignored it. The Crystal Gems stood there surprised by Jasper's actions. None of them had thought Jasper would defend a human being.

Jasper ripped the other three limb enhancers and threw them at Amethyst and Pearl who caught them. Now, she wasn't so big.

"How dare you?!" Peridot screeched.

"How dare you come along and threaten me!" Jasper yelled.

"I fixed a ship to get out of here! Don't you wanna go better this place blows up!"

"You mean the one in the Kindergarten underground? We destroyed it," Pearl said looking amused.

Peridot stared at her like a deer in headlights.

"What?!"

"I saw you were going to try and escape. We don't need you going to Homeworld and telling them where we are at," Garnet said.

"You stupid fusion!"

Reese placed a hand on Jasper's arm.

"What's the Cluster? What is it going to do?"

"It's... A bunch of shards fused together permanently... It's an abomination that should never existed but Homeworld started messing with it."

Reese frowned.

"They took the shards from the war on Earth and fused them against their will. They are nothing but pieces looking for their other pieces... They are broken forever."

"That's horrible."

Reese looked at Peridot, "What are you going to do now? You have no ship."

"How are we gonna save Earth?" the little boy asked looking upset.

"There's no use on asking the Diamonds to be merciful," Jasper said.

Reese looked down at the ground, "It's one thing for a person to decide the end of their own life, but not for one or two to decide the fate of everyone."

"What are we gonna do? Everything Mom and you guys fought for?"

Reese turned around and started walking around.

"Reese!" Jasper called and she broke out into a full sprint.

X

X

The Crystal Gems had Peridot tied up and was trying to interrogate her but they were getting nowhere. She refused to talk making even Garnet angry.

Reese locked herself in the bedroom with Jasper sitting outside of the door listening to her cry. Jasper couldn't explain the feeling she felt in her chest listening to her cry. She didn't understand why she was crying and she was afraid to ask.

She was afraid that Reese hated her. Jasper didn't want her to hate her. She meant so much to her now for her to turn around and leave alone. Jasper leaned forward with her hands on her face. She felt like she was a horrible person.

Jasper didn't hear the door open up. Reese slipped her arms under Jasper's and did her best to hold her. She placed her tear streaked face against her muscly back breathing heavy and sniffling. Jasper placed one hand on Reese's small human hands.

"Even though... He hates me, I don't want my father to die. No matter what he could've done- I don't want that for him."

Jasper squeezed her hands lightly.

"Remember when you asked if I was deformed?"

"Yea," Jasper said softly.

"I am... mentally I am defective... Humans have an instinct to survive. The will to live. Mine has diminished over time. I don't deserve to live because I had already given up. Maybe it's selfish I'm upset that something is going to destroy the Earth and it terrifies me."

Jasper turned to the side to look at Reese. Her face was pink, her eyes red and some of her hair stuck to her face since it was wet with tears.

"It's not selfish. I don't understand a lot but I think it's strong of you to care for someone regardless of what they did to you."

Reese looked at her with surprised eyes.

"I wish I could make you feel better. I am not better than Peridot or any of the Crystal Gems. We all have done something wrong... We are all selfish and that's OK. By my definition... you're perfect for me."

Reese blinked stupidly.

"Perfect for you?"

Jasper's face turned red but she stared her straight in the eye, "Yes."

"What does that mean?" she whispered.

"I-I... I'm not sure yet. It's how I feel though."

Jasper stood up and picked Reese off the floor.

"If you want I can hold you while we sleep."

"I'd love that."

X

X

 _Knock, knock_

Jasper was the first who got up. She rubbed her eyes and grumbled walking to the door. She was wearing shorts with a tank top for bed last night. She unlocked the door and turned the knob. She glared down at the short purple gem.

"What the hell do you want?"

"We wanted you to come over and talk to Peridot. We need to stop the Cluster and thought maybe you could help."

"I want nothing to do with you or anyone else. I want to be left alone with Reese."

Amethyst sighed, "Listen... If the Earth explodes then-

"Listen here crystal runt, you rebels wanted the damn planet so bad remember? Take care of it yourselves!"

"Jasper! We need help- Peridot won't cooperate."

The quartz soldier rolled her eyes and started to shut the front door. Amethyst held her hand up and forced it back open.

"You love her, don't you?" Amethyst whispered urgently.

Jasper's face turned red.

"Shut up! Keep your nose out of things that doesn't concern you!"

"Then do it for her."

She fell silent.

"I had to watch you and make sure you weren't up to anything but you really weren't. You care about her more than you'd like to admit... Humans don't live forever... So, you might wanna cherish the time you have with her."

Amethyst turned away and walked down the steps.

"Fine, I'll do it. What do you want me to do?"

"Come over in a little while. We'll head over to the barn."

Jasper shut the door and sat on the couch.

 _Why did I say yes? Was it because she cried and wanted to save her dad? What is wrong with me?_

Jasper sat there staring at the Tv's black screen.

 _"_ _You love her, don't you?"_

"Ugh, stupid Amethyst! I don't know what that means!"

Maybe she was right? She hadn't dealt with feelings like this before, it was all very new to her. Did she love Reese? The human was very nice to her and to be honest, she was surprised she enjoyed her company so much. Did she? Was she turning into some sympathetic being?

 _"I had to watch you and make sure you weren't up to anything but you really weren't. You care about her more than you'd like to admit... Humans don't live forever... So, you might wanna cherish the time you have with her."_

"Are you ok?"

Jasper jumped. She was so deep in thought, she never heard Reese walk down the hallway.

"I… I am going over to help them… save the planet."

Reese blinked stupidly.

"What?"

"I'm going… I'm going to help."

Reese's expression softened some and she smiled.

"I wonder why you would do that?"

Jasper's face turned dark red and she made a face at her.

"You're going with me."

Reese grinned.

"Let me shower and I'll go."

"I have a question."

Reese brushed her hair out of her face and sat down beside of her.

"What is it?" she asked with a smile.

"What is love?" Jasper asked avoiding her eyes.

"It's an intense feeling of deep affection. It could be anything family to friends to falling love. It can be a romantic or sexual attraction. It just depends really. Was it something you watched off of Tv?"

"Yea… sure."

Reese made Jasper coffee and handed her some left over cake from yesterday morning. She jumped into the shower letting the warm water hit her body. For some reason… she felt sad. Was it because she the realization of what could happen to the tiny planet with everyone on it or had she hoped that Jasper loved her.

Did she love Jasper?

Tears stung her eyes. No one could love someone who was ready to throw their mortal body into sharp rocks just because they were tired of their live. Her own father couldn't love her or care about her feelings- why would someone from outer space care? She was a human being. Maybe at best she had fifty more years to live.

"I'm so stupid," she whispered.

She washed her hair and her body. She finished up and dried off heading to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and grabbed a white skirt and a pale blue shirt with white polka dots. She slipped on white flip flops and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Jasper? Are you ready?" Reese called.

She walked into the living room to see Jasper holding one of the couch pillows and her face covered in tears.

"Oh my god! What's wrong!" Reese cried.

"Nothing!" Jasper wiped her face off and stuff off the Tv.

"Huh?"

"Let's go. I bet those rebels are waiting for us."

Reese laughed at the name.

"Aren't they called the Crystal Gems?" she asked as she locked the front door.

"I don't care what they are called; I don't care for them too much."

Reese made a strange face.

"What?"

"I think you should like them some. They are just like you and you don't want to burn bridges with your own kind just in case you need help in the future."

Jasper stopped and frowned at her, "What the hell does burning bridges have to do with them?"

The human smiled, "It's an expression."

"Um… Ok."

They continued to walk through the sand together. Jasper slipped her large hand over Reese's and held it lightly. Reese looked up at Jasper noticing her face was already red. Reese looked straight ahead at the beach house they came into view. Maybe Jasper did love her but she just didn't know it yet.

But it was possible she didn't know how to love to begin with? Love was a human feeling after all.

 ** _TheDoctorsTrueCompanion, I had the intention of making the fight scene last a lot longer but it didn't end up that way. I wanted Reese to take up fighting instead of Jasper to save her even though she didn't really need it. The whole point of that chapter was the attack on the beach but it ended up being shorted out. I apologize lol_**


	6. Lapis Lazuli's Fury

Reese knocked on the screen door. Jasper stood off on the far side of the porch like she was afraid to get near the door for some reason. She wasn't sure if it was just her, but Jasper was giving off tense vibes like she was angry or upset about something. She didn't want to upset her when Jasper was entering enemy territory so she stayed quiet.

The front door opened and it was the fusion Garnet standing there.

"Hello Reese. I take it Jasper is off to the side then?"

Reese nodded with a smile.

"You both can come on in. Steven likes making new friends," she said with a smile.

Reese couldn't help but grin widely at her.

They walked inside and they looked around. It was pretty nice inside and had a nice open floor plan. There was a weird door with a star on it in the back and some type of crystal like platform. Steven came running down the stairs from his bedroom and jumped up in front them scaring Reese slightly.

"Hi Reese! Hi Jasper!" he said excitedly.

"Hello Rose Quartz."

Reese looked at Jasper then at Steven who gave her a weird smile.

"My name is Steven, but it's ok."

They sat down on the couch when the door to the rock wall opened up and Amethyst popped out with Peridot who looked pissed off. Her eyes landed on Reese and she just continued to stare like she hated the green-eyed girl with all her being. Reese had not expected that kind of reaction but she didn't mind it either; she was used to it. Reese just flashed her a smile and Peridot's face turned dark green.

"Why the hell is she here?!" Peridot yelled pointing at her.

"Language," Amethyst said with a tired smile.

"She can be here if she wants," Jasper growled.

"I'm here for Jasper."

"No one wants you here," the little green gem spat.

Reese rolled her eyes and looked over at the doorway seeing a large painting of a woman with pink hair. She looked quite pretty and she had a gem on her belly. She looked over at Steven who was reaching for a bag of chips and saw he had the same gem. She smiled; so they were different people/gems.

"Jasper."

"Hmm?"

"Steven is telling you the truth. Look at the painting."

Jasper looked up to where Reese was pointing and saw the old leader of the Crystal Gems there. She bit her lip.

"Steven… how are you half gem?" Reese asked with a smile.

The boy handed her a pop and a small bag of chips.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"My mom shapeshifted the parts to have me. Then she turned into the gem on my belly."

Steven pulled up his shirt.

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked looking annoyed.

"Because it is," Pearl said with a sharp tone.

"If you don't mind me saying, I think that is pretty amazing."

Steven grinned proudly, "Thank you."

Jasper looked at Reese weirdly.

"Why is that amazing?"

Reese smirked and blushed, "You should be able to reproduce and create a child with the one you love or you can adopt one. I think it's great to love someone regardless of their gender or where they came from or what they are. Love is one of the greatest things in the universe even if it just a chemical reaction in our brains."

Jasper blushed and looked out the window.

"You're smarter than I thought," Peridot said looking annoyed.

"I am and I don't allow my emotions to plague my mind," the human girl stated pissing Peridot off even more.

"Well, if you're so damn smart how about you make the fuc-

Amethyst slapped a hand over her mouth with an embarrassed smile.

"Um… Jasper we would like to mention something," Garnet said walking in front of them.

"What?" she said flatly, already annoyed by Peridot.

"Lapis Lazuli will be at the barn too, to help in making the drill."

The color drained from Jasper's face and Reese looked down at her lap. Lapis Lazuli was a sore topic for Jasper. If she would have known that Lapis was going to be there, she would have never came. Reese placed a hand on her arm and patted it, trying to comfort her.

"You're kidding me?!" Jasper bellowed.

"Calm down-

"No! I was already trapped down there for so long with her! I don't want to be around her anymore!" the quartz soldier yelled scaring everyone.

Reese felt even worse than Jasper. To Reese, it was like Lapis Lazuli was like the evil ex-girlfriend that she would have to face sooner or later. Suddenly, it felt like her heart wasn't working correctly and she wanted to vomit. She knew the type of relationship they had but deep down, Reese was jealous of it no matter how bad it was.

"Everything will be alright," Pearl said, "Lapis has been staying to herself in the trees mostly. She's still trying to adjust herself."

"Still?" Jasper said in amazement.

"She only really likes Steven and considering Peridot had kidnapped her and everything…" Pearl said trailing off.

She wouldn't look Jasper in the eye.

"Everything will be fine," Reese said smiling, "I'll be there with you after all."

Jasper's mouth twitched into a half smile, "I suppose that's true."

"Ugh, barf," Peridot said and Jasper's head snapped to the side giving her a murderous stare.

"What? I can't believe you even like a human being. I can tolerate Steven only because he's half."

"I can't believe anyone would tolerate such a short condescending gem who thinks they know everything," Reese stated taking a sip of her pop.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter."

Jasper covered her face to cover the stupid grin going on her face. It was one of the reasons she like Reese, she bold about things.

"You want to fight?"

Reese stood up and walked over to her. She crouched down getting down to Peridot's eye level.

"Anytime, anywhere. Save it after the drill is built ok?"

Peridot blushed and looked away.

"What?" Reese asked.

"I like your eyes. They're green."

Jasper grabbed Reese and picked her up carrying her away from Peridot.

 _She likes my eyes?_

"Stay away from Reese. She's… she's mine."

Everyone just stared at Jasper. She never seemed like the jealous type.

"Well, um… let's go!" Pearl declared and hurried to the warp pad.

Peridot stood beside of Reese, looking up at her with a weird look. Reese was aware she was being stared at but she decided to ignore it. Suddenly the warp pad started to glow and they were off. The feeling of teleporting wasn't bad but it wasn't all that great either. It was strange but it was over shortly.

They were in a field of grass and flowers. Reese took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The fresh air was nice. It smelled different than being on the beach. Everyone started walking off but Reese and Jasper. Just as Reese stepped off Jasper grabbed her arm giving her a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can face her."

Reese's expression softened, "Why not?"

"I'm afraid of her."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"She doesn't look strong but she is. She's done terrible things and I know what she could do to me if she was mad enough. If I knew she was going to be here I would have made you stay at home."

"You think… she would hurt me?" Reese whispered.

"I don't know but… I don't want you hurt."

Reese took a breath. She had some idea being Jasper's strange life there would be risks involved and this was one of them. Jasper wasn't the type to be scare so easily but the fact she was shaken by this Lapis Lazuli was enough to scare her too. She scratched her head thinking but nothing came to mind but pushing forward regardless.

"I'm here for you right?" Reese said with a smile holding out a hand.

Jasper's mind flickered over to the day that their ship crashed on the shore after Garnet beat her. The way Jasper had talked to Lapis, trying to convince her that the Crystal Gems were her enemy and to fuse with her to beat them. Lapis held out her hand the same exact way that Reese was now. Jasper grabbed and pulled at her hair trying to forget the memory.

"Jasper are you ok?"

Without warning, something flew by Reese and hit Jasper throwing her into the woods.

"Jasper!" Reese screamed.

She started running towards the woods. She could hear trees cracking and some yelling. She reached the first few trees and saw that the ground was wet with water. Her heart was pounding. She was scared. What was it that flew by her at such speed that it almost broke the sound barrier?

"Jasper!"

"I HATE YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" yelled an unfamiliar voice.

Reese thought her heart was going to give out since it was pounding so hard.

"I WILL DRAG YOU BACK TO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" the voice bellowed in anger.

"Lapis Lazuli!" Reese yelled rushing forward.

"Lapis she's with us!" called Steven's voice, but it was faint.

Right in a small clearing there was Lapis Lazuli on top of Jasper. There was water holding her down and Jasper looked scared shitless. To Reese, Lapis looked like a water fairy- well an angry one. Reese grabbed Lapis' thin blue arms and jerked her away. Lapis looked shocked at first but then recovered just as quickly.

"Who are you!" Lapis hissed, "Do you even know how bad she is?!"

"I know you're just as bad!" Reese screamed jumping in front of Jasper.

"You don't even know me!" Lapis screamed.

"You don't know Jasper!" she whispered.

"She tried to hurt Steven! I won't let her hurt him again!

"She wasn't after anyone! Steven asked for our help!" Reese yelled.

"It's true Lapis, we did," Garnet said.

Lapis whipped around to stare at the fusion with cold, angry eyes.

Reese tried prying at the water that was holding Jasper down but it was no use. Jasper looked scared but she was staying as calm as she could. She looked at Reese with pleading eyes and she felt useless. Tears started to creep down Reese's pale cheeks. She turned to the Crystal Gems upset.

"Please let her go, she never hurt anyone!" Reese cried.

Lapis stared at the human girl for a few minutes then released Jasper. She didn't know why she was so mad and Jasper would never tell her but she didn't want anyone to be hurt. Jasper sat up and rubbed her wrists where the water shackles were at. It brought back painful memories she didn't want to think about.

Lapis was still holding onto hers.

"Why do you care about someone so evil?" Lapis hissed, "Do you know what she did?!"

Reese shook her head, "I don't care! She's not the same as you think she is!"

Lapis' eyes widened in shock, "No one like that changes!"

Reese buried her face in Jasper's neck afraid to let go of her.

"Maybe for today, you guys can go home and relax. We can work on the drill right Peridot?" Steven asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure!" Peridot said, scared.

Jasper got up and charged out of the woods without waiting on Reese. Reese stood there unable to move her legs. What if Jasper decided to leave after this? What if she never saw her again? What if she was gone and left her all alone with the horrible thoughts in her head. Her eyes teared up some more.

 _I can't do that again._

X

X

Steven took Reese back to the beach house. He apologized at least a hundred times but Reese tried to reassure him everything was fine. Reese walked out onto the porch as Steven teleported back to the barn to help with the drill. She looked over to the side and saw Jasper was sitting there with her face in her knees. Reese walked up to her but Jasper flinched away.

 _That stung._

"Jasper… I…"

"I don't care."

Reese felt her heart drop in her chest.

"Fine, you can come home when you care."

"I have no home," Jasper stated.

Reese ran down the stairs. She didn't stop until she reached their apartment. She tried pulling out the key but couldn't get it into the key hole to open it up. She collapsed to her knees and started to cry with her arms up the door. Why did it hurt so much? Jasper never spoke of how she felt towards Reese so why did she hurt so much?

 _It never hurt this bad when Dad disowned me. Why does it feel like I want to fall into a million pieces?_

After ten minutes, she unlocked the door with shaking hands. She shut the door and dragged her feet to the couch. She plopped down and grabbed a pillow to lay her head on. She started to cry again. She looked over at the door wishing the orange soldier would walk through the door but she didn't.


	7. The Cliff

The next morning Reese woke up on the couch. She sat up and realized that Jasper never came back. She looked down at the floor wondering if there was some way to bring her back. She felt heartbroken that she never came back. Reese ran her fingers through her hair and got up to take a shower.

 _Even if Jasper never liked me… being her friend would've been better than nothing. I wish I went back to that cliff the next day and did what I wanted. I wouldn't be hurting now._

She just sat on the shower floor letting the water hit her.

"I hate myself."

X

X

Jasper was back at the ocean but in a different part of the shoreline.

She made sure no one had followed her and that she could finally be alone. Jasper didn't want to return to the barn or to Reese's apartment. The wind started to blow and it was getting colder. Jasper didn't know why it would but it was. She remembered something about seasons and that there was four of them but she only half listened to Reese about that.

Jasper barely heard someone calling her name over the sound of the waves. She was so upset at Lapis Lazuli for attacking her. It was then when she realized she would never change and she will always be that soldier that everyone hated. It never mattered and now she was going to be alone. She wondered if Peridot could fix the ship?

"Jasper!"

Jasper lifted her head to see Steven and Peridot running at her. She glared at them menacingly but it didn't deter them.

"What are you doing? Are you ok?" Steven asked.

"It doesn't concern you human."

"Well it does."

Jasper glared at Peridot.

"You know that Reese loves you right?" the little green said looking annoyed by Jasper's attitude.

"No one can love me."

"You're stupid, aren't you?"

Jasper stood up.

"Who do you think you are-

"You aren't the same asshole that was on that spaceship months ago. You _love_ that human girl and you're being stupid!"

Steven finally covered his ears since Peridot started cussing.

"You know nothing about how anyone feels-

"I DON'T NEED TO KNOW! NO ONE HAS TO TELL ME- I'VE SEEN IT WITH MY OWN EYES!" Peridot yelled.

Jasper clenched her fists.

"Jasper calm down and Peridot quit yelling. Please?"

Jasper crossed her arms and pouted like a child.

"She does care about you a lot, "Steven said sitting beside of her, "You should talk to her."

"She wouldn't want to see me anyways."

"If you both care about each other enough then she'll forgive you."

"Let's go Peridot. Pearl said we only had thirty minutes."

Peridot rolled her eyes.

"I don't care what she has to say," she muttered and they started walking away.

"Bye Jasper!" Steven called, but she just ignored him.

X

X

Night finally fell, but it didn't stop the empty feeling Reese had inside her heart. _Maybe I just got attached too fast for my own good. Because I had no friends, I gained one and went back to none._ Reese covered her face fighting off the tears trying to keep control of herself.

"If she doesn't come back soon... I'll just go away. Doesn't matter anymore."

Reese fell asleep holding the pillow Jasper used.

X

The next day Steven went back but couldn't find Jasper anywhere and now Lapis was missing. He sighed. Sometimes adults were more complicated and stubborn but he didn't understand why. He was only 14 after all.

He just wanted everyone to get along. He wanted the planet to be saved and not have to worry about Homeworld anymore. Steven kicked at the sand staring into the water wondering if Jasper and Lapis had decided to refuse again and go back to the ocean. He knew that Lapis couldn't get Jasper out of her head because she was afraid.

"Come home Lapis. Jasper."

X

Reese sat at her kitchen bar staring at the coffee and cake she had made. She didn't want any but she kind of hoped the smell would reach Jasper but it wasn't likely, she was just torturing herself mentally. Why did anything ever matter after she had already given up some time ago? She glanced out the kitchen window seeing the sun sinking lower in the sky. It was about five now.

She hopped out of the chair and headed back to her room. Reese felt no need to write a letter or say any last words to anyone. She sat on her bed to think and make sure this was it for her. It honestly was, Jasper only delayed it some and that was it. If not now it would be later.

After all… She was only human. Jasper could live forever while she would die of old age or sickness.

She smiled sadly. What a waste of life.

After a few hours, Reese left the apartment and locked it. She slipped the key under the mat and walked away. It felt like her legs were made of lead, she knew she had decided to throw herself off the cliff but sadness filled her heart. She didn't want it to end this way- not when she didn't do anything wrong.

Soon, the cliff came into view and her heart started to pound fiercely. This was it. Reese kicked her sandals off and broke off into a sprint. The cold wind blowing through her hair and nipped at her face. Her left hit the edge and she jumped into the air.

Reese started falling fast, she could feel the ocean spraying water on her face. She smiled but someone grabbed her arms. Her head whipped upward to see Lapis Lazuli hovering above her holding on her. Her water wings flapping as she held her a foot from the sharp rock below.

"What are you doing?!" Reese yelled, "Haven't you done enough?!"

"I know I'm sorry."

"Let me go!"

"I can't do that!"

Reese struggled against her the ocean gem's grip but it did no good. Lapis flew upward and sat her down on the grass. Reese fell to her knees angry and confused. Why was this happening now? Why was she being stopped a second time?

"I'm sorry for what I did. Amethyst talked to me sometime after. I had no idea Jasper had changed. I didn't know you were just like Steven... I am really sorry it's just I'm having a hard time coping with everything and when I saw her I got angry."

Reese's eyes started to overflow with tears.

"Why?! I wanted to be done with life and here you are stopping me! Jasper stopped me the first time but she didn't even know me! You don't know me either! Why stop me?!"

Lapis looked ashamed.

"I didn't know Jasper had changed your life so much."

"She did but it doesn't matter! She can't love me with you harboring your hatred for her. She knows you hate her but she's afraid of you! She didn't even want to go to the barn but she did because she wanted to help you guys. We both knew what it was like to suffer by the hands of someone else."

"You don't know what she did-

"You're right! I don't but she changed!"

Lapis stayed quiet.

Reese covered her face and cried. Lapis stood there at a loss for words.

"I'm only human and I care so much for someone who can't die. I care and I hate myself for everything I allowed myself to be turned into but she was the only hope I had. The only person who connected with me and I no longer was lonely- only to have it stolen from me!"

"Then let's find Jasper."

Reese glared at her, "Where is she huh? She never came back!"

"I-I don't know but let's look together! I want to make this right!"

Reese looked down at the water crashing against the cliff.

"What were you trying to do?"

"End my life."

Lapis rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

"Humans hate theirs lives too."

Lapis held out her hand, "Come on. I'll fly you."

Reese stood up and the water wings on Lapis' back spread out. She grabbed the human girl's arms and lifted her into the air. Reese looked down at the ocean, it was black since it was night time. The moon was hiding behind the clouds tonight making it look eerie.

"You know... You're strange for a human being."

"Why is that?"

"You care more for someone else than yourself."

Reese looked up at her.

"It's my first time for caring."

Lapis looked down at her and smiled.

"I know what you mean. I only cared for Steven since he saved me from the mirror."

 _Maybe she isn't so bad after all._

"I wanted to save Steven from Jasper because she had kidnapped me and Steven with his other friends. I trapped her into a fusion and dragged her into the ocean. It was wrong but it's all I could do for him. In the end... They saved us. No one could find Jasper for the longest time until you started hanging out with her."

"Is that a good reason to tackle someone?"

"No, it wasn't. It was hard for me to believe that she would change like that but…"

"You know, she spent most her time in the ocean. She was always in the same spot…"

Lapis felt saddened she had affected Jasper that much she would just sit in the ocean.

"I guess if she never did stay there, she would've never stopped me that night. I guess I wouldn't be here right now."

"I think you being alive is a good thing. You changed someone who was mean and such a brute. I guess maybe it was from her war days a long time ago."

"She's a little loud and rough around the edges but she's the nicest person I ever met. I just wish she would come home."

X

X

Lapis checked in with Steven and the Crystal Gems but there was no sign of Jasper anywhere near the beach house or at the barn. The only good news they had was the drill for the Cluster was almost done. Reese didn't want to be around the rest of them as it made her heart hurt more. She wished she would just pop up out of the water and tell her she was sorry even though she had no reason to be. Reese knew what it was like to hurt.

She hurt all the time. Hating her own life. The way her father treated her. The way she missed her mom.

Reese waited on the stairs at Lapis dropped down beside of her.

"Anything?" Reese asked and Lapis shook her head.

It was already late the next day.

"You want to try the warp pad? We check gem places to widened our search."

"I guess if you want too."

The two of them walked along the beach until Steven's house came into view. Reese started running with Lapis behind her until they reached the stairs. There were no sounds coming from the house, meaning they were still at the barn. They walked through the door and looked around. There was someone in the refrigerator messing around.

Lapis slammed the screen door and Peridot jumped from the fridge.

"What the hell is your problem Lapis Lazuli?! Scaring me and everything!"

Reese made a face at her and Peridot glared back at her.

"What are you two doing here?" the little green gem asked.

"We are using the warp pad," Lapis answered as they walked forward.

"I don't know if the Crystal Gems would like that…"

"We don't care, we are looking for Jasper."

"That giant brute of a gem made it clear she didn't want to be seen a few days ago. Just leave her alone."

Peridot looked over at Reese's hurt expression and sighed.

"Look, I wanna help but I'm helping with the drill. Since she's scarred by Lapis' imprisonment so maybe she's out in the water somewhere. Why don't you go look there?"

Lapis walked onto the warp pad and Reese followed behind her.

"Bye Peridot."

They waved as they warped off someplace else.

"Whatever…" Peridot went back to the fridge and grabbed the items that Steven had requested.

The lights started blinking. The ground started to shake lightly enough for Peridot to notice.

"The Cluster!" she yelled throwing everything back in the fridge and running to the warp pad for the barn.


	8. Earthquake

**_This story won't be as long as the other one I wrote. So, there's a few chapters left before it's over. I hope you enjoyed this story :)_**

Lapis stared down at the ground as the tremors were coming more frequent.

"I don't think those are earthquakes anymore."

The ocean gem said nothing.

"Maybe we should head back?" Reese said scratching her head, "I can't exactly help you if you get into trouble."

"Peridot should be taking care of the Cluster anyways by destroying it."

"I thought it would be very huge for being at the center of the Earth," Reese said, "Even with that drill… they'll have to think of something else to do it…"

"The others had said you were really smart."

The green-eyed girl said nothing.

"I think that's why they asked Jasper to come along to help with the heavy stuff because they knew you would come along too."

"Of course, I would. I would follow Jasper anywhere."

"I wish someone could like me that much."

Reese smiled at her, "Give it time and someone will. Sometimes when you almost give up… they'll appear when the time is right."

"I guess," Lapis said but she was smiling.

Another tremor hit, but it was stronger this time.

"Hang on tight," Lapis said and lifted her into the air.

The ground below started to crack in places. Reese watched as some of the ground fell through the cracks with some bushes and some trees. She wondered if she would be able to find Jasper after all. It sounded too stupid for Jasper to be in the same place they met and Lapis had said she already looked. Jasper wouldn't go someplace obvious if she wanted time to herself.

They landed onto the warp pad and Lapis warped them back to Beach City. They had visited six places in the last three hours of searching. Lapis had mentioned something about the Beta Kindergarten but that seemed like a long shot. They stepped foot into the house and looked outside seeing the water crashing against the beach harder than normal and the waves were a lot bigger.

"I suppose the Beta Kindergarten is next?"

"Yea… What other choice do we have?" Reese said looking worried and defeated.

X

X

 **(Two Hours Earlier)**

"We can't hold our shape for that long if it's going to take time getting to the center of the Earth," Pearl said looking lost for an answer.

"I think Steven and Peridot can do it," Garnet said with a knowing smile.

"What about you guys?!" Steven cried looking worried.

"We'll be fine ok? Don't worry. Be safe Steven, we believe in you," the fusion said rubbing his hair.

"We have to make sure things don't go to crap up here," Amethyst said with a grin.

Peridot and Steven boarded the drill and disappeared quickly to set out with the mission that they had. They needed to stop the cluster to save the world that his mom tried so hard to save. Steven wasn't sure how they were going to beat it but Garnet seemed like she trusted them to do it and succeed. She was hardly ever wrong.

X

X

Jasper sat there in the Beta Kindergarten in her hole. She didn't want to help or see anyone. She just wanted time alone to think. Maybe it would be better if she did go back to Homeworld. It was her fault for making Lapis do what she did. It was her fault they were trapped under the ocean for months… it was all because she wanted power to beat the Crystal Gems.

She hugged her knees to her chest. There was no telling what they would do to her if she returned without Peridot. She acted like she hated them, but the little green gem joked with Amethyst and built the drill with the pearl. She listened to them while she sat outside of that house deciding what to do with herself.

Peridot had friends now, she wouldn't return to Homeworld. She was accepted for who she was.

What about her? She had someone… She said such terrible things even if they weren't directed at her. She did say she didn't care… Jasper almost wanted to slap herself. She had someone who cared for her, fed her cake and coffee- literally let her move in without asking for anything. Someone who would hug her if she felt upset.

 _I've gone soft,_ she thought to herself, _But I can't give up the way I feel about her. I don't know how to deal with it if she dies._

Realization slapped her in the face. They had met the night Jasper stopped her from jumping off the cliff… so who's to say she didn't try again?

Jasper punched the wall of her hole cracking it. What good would it do if she went back to Beach City and look for Reese? Jasper hopped down and sprinted towards the warp pad. She needed too, she had to look for her. Maybe she would be looking for her too?

X

X

Reese and Lapis warped to the bigger Kindergarten first just as a precaution. They walked through the eerie place slowly making sure nothing popped out and attacked them since it would just be Lapis fighting making Reese a liability. The place felt… dead. The holes were organized in clean, neat rows.

 _Reese looked around her college classroom thinking about how boring everything was. The way the seats lined up perfectly, the way everything was so neat it made her even more tired than she was. It was like home was the same way; he father wanted everything perfect. She had no idea what he ever expected everything to so… organized; he lacked friends just like she did._

 _It didn't matter how good her grades were or what awards she achieved- he was always disappointed in her. Maybe she looked like her mother or he was just dissatisfied with his own life. She was unsure what his problems were but she never wanted to ask. Even with her college knowledge, she wouldn't be able to help him._

 _Life she had always pictured it would be a lot more exciting instead of being restricted to the same boring thing every day. She wanted to see the world and sail the oceans. Study water life, not stare at the insides of people. She closed her book and left the classroom. She was done with life and she would do what she wanted now._

She remembered that day because later that night Jasper appeared. Her boring black and white world was shaded in hues of color she had never thought possible. She could be ok with baking numerous cakes and pots of coffee then walking on the beach. Jasper could help do things she couldn't do by herself and all the while being by her side.

"I don't think she's here… She would've yelled at us by now," Lapis said.

"That's true. So, to the next one?"

Lapis nodded. The ground started to shake there too now.

"Shit, it's here too," Lapis said.

"I wonder how far they got or if they were able to stop it…?" Reese said looking at the ground as the shaking subsided.

"I don't know but let's go."

X

X

Jasper ran out of the beach house and went towards the direction of the cliff. If she did… then there might be people there around. She had seen a few TV shows about investigations so they would have to collect her body if she did do it. In fifteen minutes, Jasper reached the cliff but no one was around. Instead the cliff was falling into the water in big chunks.

The ground started to shake violently and a big wave came in crashing into her almost knocking her down.

"What the hell… I figured they would've went after the Cluster already. What is taking them so long?" she said to herself.

"Jasper!"

The Crystal Gems came running. She looked really surprised to see them.

"Why aren't you destroying the Cluster?" the quartz soldier asked.

"We all couldn't fit and maintain a small size that long to reach there," Pearl said, "Peridot and Steven have been gone a while. We are back on our way to the barn. Some of the city is falling apart but nothing to do about old buildings."

"Lapis and Reese were looking for you," Amethyst said.

"They were?" surprise in her voice.

"Lapis is trying to make up for what she did. They've been everywhere."

Jasper bit her lip.

"I think they might go to the Beta Kindergarten… Lapis never mentioned them going there but that's the only place I can think that you would be at?" Amethyst said with a devious smile.

"I guess I should go there huh?"

"Yea," Garnet said, "You might want to get there quickly."

Jasper took off running towards the beach house again. The Crystal Gems trailed behind her. Jasper left for the Beta Kindergarten with the Crystal Gems going back to the barn to wait on Steven and Peridot.

X

X

Jasper got into the Beta Kindergarten and sandstone was falling everywhere. The ground had split some. The quartz soldier walked slowly around the cracks afraid she was going to fall through. She frowned hearing something that sounded like water rushing through the kindergarten. The water appeared and Jasper climbed up using the odd shaped holes in the walls.

"Lapis! Reese!" Jasper yelled.

There was no answer over the rushing water.

The water level started to drop some and Jasper jumped down trying to hurry through the wet ground. The ground started to shake again, but this time it was a lot more violent than before. _When are they going to stop it?!_ Was the only thing she could think of. Another tremor came splitting the left wall of the Beta Kindergarten and rocks started to fall. The ground split in half and rock started to cave into that.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"REESE! LAPIS! REESE!" Jasper screamed fear filling her mind.

She jumped over the fissures in the ground until she saw Lapis flying in the sky above a large fissure. Lapis swooped down and grabbed Jasper as the rock below collapsed where she was standing. The ocean gem tossed her into a big hole since she was too heavy to carry for a long period of time. Jasper looked down hoping to see Reese but she was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Reese?!" Jasper asked looking frantic.

"She fell but I couldn't find her and more rocks collapsed inward…" she said her face full of fear.

"What do you mean you couldn't find her?!"

"I can't do much now. Even with the water here it'll be hard to maneuver in that small space. We can go down there and look together."

Jasper jumped down and Lapis followed her into the giant fissure.


	9. Into the Darkness

Reese woke up and found half of her body was pinned under some rock. She was most certain some ribs were broken or at least her arm. She groaned- more because she was angry at herself for not taking up Lapis Lazuli's offer to carry her in the air. Reese wiggled a little under the rock and turned to the side even though the pain was agonizing. She yelled and used her good foot to move it off of her side rolling it off her arm.

Yea, her arm was most definitely broken.

 _Fuck. Why am I so stupid?_

She wasn't even going to try and sit up. Reese felt slightly light headed but nothing too bad and nothing she couldn't handle. She wondered if this was what she would've felt throwing herself off of the cliff but she would've died instantly instead. She put her good arm over her face trying to fight off tears.

She wasn't crying because she was in pain, she was crying because she couldn't tell Jasper bye. Even her dad. Just like she never got to tell her mother goodbye.

 _Why would I think of something like that now? There was nothing anyone could do._

She had wanted to die, alone right? What was with all the second thoughts about it now? Reese smiled even though her face was covered in blood and tears. _Being a human being is so stupid anymore. Why do we even want to live on this stupid planet anymore? For someone so ungrateful for my damn existence just because I didn't follow his dream for me and then I fell for some alien from another planet hoping she would return my feelings._

 _I'm so stupid._

Reese moved her arm off her face and it was still pitch black. Her clothes were soaked with water and blood. Lapis had tried to flood the area so she would float back up but it backfired when the rock was forced apart even more. At least if she was gone, Lapis and Jasper could be in the same room without one attacking the other.

"Ughhh…"

How far had she dropped down? She was lucky it hadn't killed her. It was cold but there was no breeze down there.

"Ugh, just shoot me someone… Please."

X

X

"You two did it!" the Crystal Gems cried hugging Peridot and Steven.

Peridot loved the attention she was getting despite she still didn't like them that much.

"Did Reese and Jasper make up while we were gone?" Steven asked being hopeful.

Amethyst shook her head, "I told Jasper to go to the Beta Kindergarten because they probably went there."

"can we go help now?" Steven asked.

"Of course," Garnet said with a smile.

They headed to the warp pad heading for Beta Kindergarten.

X

X

"Ugh, our gems can only light up so much space at one time," Jasper said, her nose bright as it can go.

"I know. We gotta be careful where we walk. There might more cracks or she could be knocked out on the ground."

"I don't want to think she got hurt," Jasper hissed.

"Well we have too because I haven't heard anything since we dropped down here."

"How are we going to find her like this?" Jasper said becoming angry and impatient.

"My water skills are limited down here and we aren't exactly big you know?" Lapis stated.

The two of them together was a disaster. Jasper was upset and Lapis wasn't helping any. She wasn't great with emotions unless it had to be with being annoyed. The ocean gem sighed angrily and placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper turned around, her nose shining on Lapis' expressionless face.

"We can do this faster."

"How? I haven't been able to figure anything out since we've been down her looking."

Lapis stared at her sternly, "Let's fuse into Malachite."

Jasper's mouth hung open; she was dumbfounded.

"We'll have extra arms and we can produce a brighter light. I also know that we can sense things better and if we get off track I can wake us up. I won't be so tired this time."

"I don't want to lose her," Jasper whispered, tears threatening to come from her eyes.

"I know and I want you both to be happy. She's good for you and right now we _need_ to do this. Do this for her."

"I won't lie… I'm afraid we might find her…"

Lapis squeezed her shoulder, "I know but now… We have to be strong for her. I'll take us back to the surface and we can fuse together. For the last time."

Jasper nodded and Lapis' water wings spread out. She hovered for a moment and grabbed Jasper under her arms and pulled her towards the sunlight, out of the darkness. Even though Lapis wasn't sure if they were going to be ok fused together, it was something they needed to do together to save Reese. No matter how much they hated being Malachite, this was the only chance they had.

They stepped off to the side staring into each other's eyes. This would be the moment of truth. If only they could control themselves long enough to find her in the Earth fissures and save her. Lapis held out her hand just like the day the ship had wrecked into the beach and Jasper took it pulling her in close. It was more of slow dance of caution.

Jasper twirled her and brought her back in then dipped her. They became engulfed in light and grew in size. Malachite was flying over the large fissure where they were going to find Reese. It took her a minute to gather her thoughts since she memory was being overflowed with Jasper's memories of Reese. Lapis was so stunned by how many fond memories Jasper had it almost made her want to cry.

"Alright, let's do this!" Malachite yelled and she landed softly on the Earth's crust.

X

X

"Oh wow! This place is falling apart!" Amethyst cried.

"That's not good…" Garnet said.

"I agree… how are we going to find out if they were here?" Pearl asked looking worried too.

"Maybe… we just start looking and see if we find them," Peridot suggested.

The five of them continued walking for ten minutes until Steven slipped into a deep water puddle. Peridot frowned looking around. It was hot and there was no way it would rain too often out here. She helped Steven out. There was damp rock everywhere so that means at least Lapis was here.

"I'm almost a hundred percent sure Lapis was here. There's so much water and this place should be dry."

"That's true," Pearl said, "Lapis was with Reese when we last saw them. Steven and Peridot were inside the Earth dealing with the Cluster."

"You don't think they fell into the ground, do you?" Steven asked feeling more worried than before.

"They might have and can't get out…" Garnet said.

Garnet made a really strange face.

"Are you ok?" Steven asked.

"I saw… Malachite is here."

Everyone froze.

"Malachite?" Peridot asked, "You mean Jasper and Lapis' fusion? Why would they fuse now?"

"Maybe Reese is lost?" Pearl said.

"Wouldn't it be easier if they were smaller?" Steven asked confused.

"It depends on how dire the situation is," Garnet said, "Let's keep going and let's be careful ok?"

Everyone agreed as they went on.

X

X

Reese was drifting in and out of consciousness. For some reason, she thought she saw a faint light. _Am I dying already? Did I fall asleep? I can't tell because it's so damn dark… If I'm lucky, I'll hallucinate that the angel coming to take me away will be Mom. I can only hope. If there is such a thing…_

Reese lifted her head despite her body screaming in pain at her for doing something so stupid and looked around. She had wondered if anything lived underground and would try to eat her. What if a gem monster came after her? _Do I really want to think of such horrible things when these are my last moments on Earth? I'm going to pass out again and I probably won't wake up again. I'd rather die in my sleep anyways… Oh well._

X

X

Malachite had a big pile of rocks thrown almost two hundred feet away from her. She had decided Reese couldn't have fallen so far away anyways and decided to tear up the ground to find her. She was anxious, panic almost undid them twice but she managed to keep it together and keep going strong. Her wings flapped hard whenever she tried prying large chunks from the fissure. She wasn't tired just nervous.

What if… she was dead at the bottom?

 _DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!_ Lapis yelled.

"Ok," Malachite said to herself.

She had already dug out almost a hundred feet of the giant fissure. She only had so much more to go. She dropped in slowly using her hand like feet to hold herself steady as she stretched her torso looking. Much to her fears, the ground got wider as it went further to the bottom. She never expected it to be so bad…

"Why is everything happening like this?" Malachite whispered to herself, "Why couldn't I just say sorry…"

"She won't blame you. You're new the feeling thing."

Malachite smiled, "I supposed that is true."

Malachite decided to start digging from inside the fissure this time to see if it would help any. Her nose was a lot brighter than when she was just Jasper. She stretched further hurting herself and she saw something stained at the bottom. She reached out and touched the liquid. It was dried up and dark. It smelled like iron. She brought it closer to her face and realized it was blood.

Just like that day at the beach when Reese's arm had gotten cut up.

Her large four eyes filled with tears fearing the worst. Malachite dropped down and started digging through the rock like a dog digging a hole. Rocks flung out the fissure hitting the sandstone above shaking the valley. The smell of iron was getting stronger and stronger fueling her fear like gasoline on fire. Finally, she stopped seeing a human figure.

"Re-Reese- Reese!" she screamed but Reese made no movement.

"Calm down Jasper! If you get too upset we'll break apart and we won't be able to save her!"

Malachite was shaking all over, her vision blurry from the tears. She was furious with herself. She was devastated.

"Reese! I'm so sorry!" she whispered and scooped her limp body as easily as she could.

Malachite pulled herself out of the fissure with her giant water wings. She landed onto a giant pile of rocks holding Reese. She couldn't believe how torn up she looked lying in her giant hand. Malachite was most certain she was dead; her giant tears splashed onto the ground like rain drops.

The Crystal Gems stopped once they saw Malachite sitting on the rock pile crying. The aqua green monster fusion looked over at them with a pathetic look that broke all of their hearts. No one knew what to say at that moment because they never once saw Jasper or Lapis weak like that. Both sets of eyes were crying in sadness. Both Lapis and Jasper were hurt.

"Let me see her!" Steven yelled, "She might be alive!"

Malachite stared at the little human- gem hybrid and lower her hand. Steven climbed on and walked over to Reese's body. He placed a hand her mouth. Her breathing was shallow.

"She's alive!" Steven yelled and placed his ear against her chest.

Her heart was beating, trying to stay alive.

"We have to get to a hospital!" Steven yelled to the giant fusion.

Malachite held out her hand and the others climbed on. She closed her fists up and she jumped into the air with such force, the Beta Kindergarten shook violently like the Cluster was still trying to form. She reached Beach City within thirty minutes and she landed outside of the hospital.

Garnet picked Reese up and headed for the entrance of the hospital. Steven followed her in as well leaving everyone else outside. Malachite unfused into Jasper and Lapis who sat on the concrete ground feeling like they had failed. The one time they wouldn't together for the sake of someone else and… this is what happens. Only Reese's survival could make them feel better but there was no way of being sure now.

"Congrats guys," Amethyst said placing a hand on each one of their shoulders, "You did the right thing together."

Neither one of them said anything.

"We can go inside once Steven or Garnet informs us of her status. They'll have a waiting room for us to sit in. How does that sound?" Pearl asked smiling at them both.

"Yea, besides human doctors are good at performing difficult tasks," Amethyst said, "Don't worry. She'll be ok."

Jasper looked at the hospital. She can only hope that was true.


	10. Vulnerable to the End

**_Alright! This is the last chapter of this story! I had not expected it to be just ten chapters but that's ok with me. I really love Jasper fanfics a lot. It's nice to picture her feeling other emotions for someone else- gem or human. Alright on with the story :)_**

As odd as it was for the Crystal Gems to be sitting in the waiting room, no one said anything to them. It had been a whole day since they found Reese and brought her to the hospital. The doctor said her surgery went well and that she would need blood but she should be ok. He explained she would take four months to be fully healed, maybe more for her arm.

"She'll need help at home with normal daily things. Does she have a mother or sister?" the doctor asked.

"No. I'm her girlfriend, I can help her," Jasper said speaking up.

"Ok, that's just as good. She'll be here about a week and I'll leave you detailed instructions on what to do for her, ok? Give me another hour and you should be able to see her."

"Ok."

The doctor left the waiting room. Everyone stared at her except for Lapis who was grinning.

"So, this poor girl has no idea she has s girlfriend…" the ocean gem teased.

Jasper blushed and looked down at the carpet.

"At least we can see her!" Steven said excitedly.

"I'll let you guys talk to her first. I want to talk to her alone," Jasper said.

Garnet smiled, "Of course."

Jasper stayed awake the whole night while everyone else slept. Her thoughts kept going thinking about what she had wanted to say to her favorite green-eyed human being. She didn't mind sounding like a big sap in front of her because if she would've just said what she felt in the first place, no of this would've happened. It was thanks to Lapis for keeping her head on straight when they were Malachite at the Beta Kindergarten.

X

X

An hour later, everyone but Jasper went into the room. Reese was more black and blue and tired looking but she was smiling anyways. She talked to them slowly since her chest hurt some but other than that she felt great even with a broken arm. After twenty minutes, they filed out of the room and Jasper came in. Jasper locked eyes with her unable to say anything.

Jasper didn't know what to say upon looking at her because she looked like crap. She didn't look as bad as when she found her but… it still hurt Jasper. She had fought against gems and humans in the war never thinking about how fragile they were but now that she stood there staring at Reese… She was scared of her getting hurt. How could she stay with someone whenever she would just fear for her safety the moment she walked outside?

"The doctor told me that my girlfriend was going to take care of me since I had no mother or sister to assist me. I wasn't aware I had one but I didn't tell him that," Reese said with an expressionless face.

Jasper grabbed the reclining chair and put it beside of her bed because it was the only chair big enough for her.

"How did you find me?" Reese asked, "I was pretty sure I was dead. I saw some bright light and thought that was the end of me."

Jasper frowned, "I guess the light from our fusion could reach you even that far down huh?"

"Fusion?"

"Lapis fused with me to help me find you. We were trying to walk it but it was taking too long and we couldn't see anything."

Reese laid back and smiled at her, "I'm glad you two are finally ok with each other."

"I think she just felt bad."

"She did but she said she never realized how much you loved me even though you couldn't say it before. She said she didn't know you would change so much."

"I didn't think I could ever change," Jasper admitted, "I've been the same way for hundreds of years."

Reese chuckled and grabbed her side.

"Are you ok?!" Jasper cried almost jumping out of her seat.

"I'm fine."

"I… I'm sorry about what I said to you at the Crystal Gem's lair."

"I won't lie to you. It did hurt a lot."

Jasper nodded sadly.

"I did go back to that cliff."

Jasper looked up at her and saw her eyes were full of tears, "Lapis stopped me. I guess being stopped twice meant I wasn't supposed to go yet. I laid on the rock ground thinking about how much I wanted to say bye to you. I wanted to say bye to my dad. I felt so much regret for not being able to tell my mom when she died. I guess I fought because I wanted to see you again. In that darkness, I wasn't ready to go."

Jasper covered her face.

"I thought you were gone. Lapis and I both did. We cried and we didn't care that anyone else saw. I was afraid you were gone forever."

Reese reached out with her good arm and took Jasper's hand.

"That means so much to me. I now have a reason to live."

Jasper's lips trembled as tears streamed down her face.

"I don't ever wanna leave you side again! I'll protect you until the day I die!" she said rubbing Reese's hand on her face.

"Jasper."

She looked up at her.

"You know I'll be dead before you. You know that… don't you? I am mortal."

The quartz soldier nodded, "I know and I'll make every moment you're alive as great as I can make it. Reese, I love you."

Reese gasped and her heart almost stopped.

"I love you too Jasper!" she whispered and she started crying.

Jasper got up from the chair and hugged her as gently as she could as they both cried together. No matter how menacing she looked, she was a big softie. After all that, Jasper allowed herself to be human if only it was towards Reese only. After a short while they collected themselves and watched some TV together. Jasper stayed in that chair and they held hands the whole day.

X

X

The next day, the Crystal Gems came back and visited. Everyone was laughing and brought her presents. She enjoyed their company so much it made her forget she was in so much pain. Steven at some point licked his hand and healed up some of the cuts on her body making Jasper stare in awe and disgust.

They sat around her bed watching Tv and eating pizza since the doctor allowed it when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in," Reese said.

The door opened and an older man walked through the door. Reese dropped her slice of pizza on her hospital gown.

"D-Dad?"

Jasper's head snapped to the side to stare at the human. He was at least six feet tall and he had a regular build to him. His hair was salt and pepper colored. He looked like he could be at least fifty years old if not older. He had an odd look on his face as he stared at his daughter and the condition she was in. Jasper certainly felt angry at the man but it wasn't her place to say anything.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company. I didn't know you had friends…" the man said staring at the odd group before him.

Reese blushed lightly and nodded, "Yea. They came looking for me when the ground had started to collapse. I'm a little busted up but I'm fine. How did you know I was in here?"

"I got a call from the insurance company. I… I was scared you…" he trailed off.

"You were scared I died like Mom?" she said with a sad face.

"Yea."

He stood there uncomfortable with all eyes on him.

"The doctor said you had a girlfriend to take care of you."

Reese nodded happily, "Yes, this is Jasper."

Jasper gave him a slight nod.

"Do you think I can talk to you alone?" he asked.

"Of course. Steven, you can take the pizza with you if you want," Reese said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Steven asked.

"Yea. I can't eat too much anyways because I'll get sick."

Everyone left the room except Reese and Jasper. Her dad grabbed a small chair and set it front by Jasper and her.

"I want to apologize for the things I said when you wanted to quit college."

"I don't like you," Jasper stated, "You can't throw away something that is half of who you are."

"I know. When I heard you got hurt I realize how dumb I was being. I know you're one of the brightest people on this planet. I didn't respect anything you said or your feelings and I want to make things better. I know you have your own place now and someone who cares about you. I want to make things better before it would be too late."

Jasper looked at Reese.

"I forgive you."

Her father smiled with tears in his eyes.

"I want you to know I don't blame you for Mom either. Things happen and they always will. We can't always make things end on our terms."

"You sound like your mom."

Reese grinned, "I know. Dad, this is Jasper."

Jasper held out a giant hand and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you Jasper."

"Like wise," she said giving him a small smile.

"I love you Dad."

X

X

After three months, her cast came off thanks to Steven's healing spit as he called it. She had some ugly scars but she never hid them. She started doing her marine biology work as an assistant with Jasper and Lapis' help. The people she worked with were put off by their strange appearances but once they realized how helpful they were, they were ok with it.

Her father helped pay for her apartment not wanting her to waste the money from her mother until she was a lot older. After a while Jasper finally revealed where she was from and she showed him all kinds of gem things. Reese and Jasper would take him to gem locations including the place she almost died in. Things between them had been a lot better.

Reese finally met Greg and Connie. She even schooled Steven on stuff that would help him some if their mission finally ever got completed.

After three years, Jasper and Reese got married.

After ten years of being together, they adopted two boys and raised them on their own. Reese had to explain the biology of sex and reproduction to Jasper. Her father was thrilled to be a grandfather. The boys were six and eight. They were beyond ecstatic to have an alien mom and that she had alien friends. By the age of 45, Reese retired from her dream profession to be with her wife and kids.

At the age of sixty, she had one grandchild and it was a little girl. Even though it saddened Jasper to watch Reese grow old, she still looked as beautiful as the day she saw her on the cliff. They were happy even though Reese may meet her end soon. Steven looked like he was only twenty even with all the time that had passed by. Jasper had to leave the year after, to deal with the Diamonds who were trying to cause problems after all that time.

At the age of 86, Reese passed away leaving Jasper alone again.

Even though she was alone, Jasper was happy to have been part of Reese's life. She watched as her sons passed away and finally she had great-grandchildren. Even after all of them were gone, she still had Steven and the Crystal Gems. She had Lapis to talk to about how she felt. After all, she was never alone.

-The End-


End file.
